Nowadays, with rapid development of smart televisions and digital set top boxes, users use a Video-On-Demand (VOD) function of the smart televisions and the digital set top boxes more and more frequently.
At present, the smart televisions normally are configured with VOD pages for displaying television programs in pages, in which the VOD pages are configured with page turning instructions, and a remote controller corresponding to the smart television is configured with an UP button, a DOWN button, a LEFT button, a RIGHT button and a CONFIRM button, the current VOD page of the smart television will display focused objects in lines and columns for identifying available television programs, and a focus point can be jumped among these focused objects according to signals triggered by the buttons of the remote controller. With respect to the video-on-demand page and the remote controller, there is a page turning method, and this method may include: firstly displaying a focus on a current video-on-demand page of a smart television, a user can make the focus jump onto the next line of focused objects on the current video-on-demand page by triggering the DOWN button on the remote controller, and when the focus jumps to the last line of focused objects on the current video-on-demand and the DOWN button on the remote controller is triggered again, the focus on the smart television will jump onto a page turning instruction displayed on the current video-on-demand page, and at this time, if the CONFIRM button on the remote controller is triggered, it is possible to realize the page turning operation on the video-on-demand page.
During the process of implementing the invention, the inventor found that there are at least the following problems in the prior art: when performing a television program video-on-demand with the above method, each time when turning the video-on-demand page, it is necessary to make the focus jump onto the page turning instruction after several jumps among the focused objects on the video-on-demand page, and meanwhile trigger the CONFIRM button on the remote controller to perform page turning so as to finish this page turning operation, so it takes long time to perform page turning on the video-on-demand page each time. When the Television (TV) program the user wants to watch is after tens or hundreds of pages, the focus needs to be continuously jumped on the focused objects on the video-on-demand page and the page turning instruction, which takes a relatively long time.